lemurandbushbabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy
https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Dorothy"Sweetie, you're in the circle of trust here. You're safe as long as you don't break the circle." ~Dorothy to Clover wanting to be in her parenting class Dorothy[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Dorothy is a female Mongoose Lemur from All Hail King Julien.] Personality Dorothy is a sweet, hospitable, emotional, slightly panicky lemur who appears to be pretty-level headed. She however tends to be clueless at times. She will use terms of endearment such as "sweetie, and "hon." Relationships Ted: Ted was revealed to be Dorothy's husband in "Crimson and Clover." Dorothy is shown happily doing activities together with him and helping him in any way she can. She is blissfully ignorant of the fact that Ted isn't quite as contented in their marriage as she is, an example being when she mentioned he cried during their honeymoon in "Crimson and Clover." Ted however seems to be happy with her to a degree and he seems to care about her, as they are often seen happily spending time together, and as he initially panicked, fearing her dead in "Pineapple Of My Eye." She and Ted have some obvious things in common, both of them being cutesy and awkward, using terms of endearment, and both of them having high voices. Though she loves Ted, she is sometimes embarssed or annoyed by him at times such as when he put himself on the sacrifice list and times when he acts flamboyant or hammy. Clover: Not much interaction is shown between Dorothy and Clover, although in the episode "Return of the Uncle King," Clover attempted to comfort Dorothy as she was crying, then punched her out of the way when things got awkward. In "Diapers Are The New Black", Clover busted Dorothy and Ted for illegally making copied "impostor" diapers for other diaperless animals to wear. Trivia * In the episode My Fair Fossa, Dorothy is not clapping and cheering during the scene where King Julien, Ted, and Mary Ann end their dance. Instead, Dorothy is seen clasping her hands together with a crazy, starstruck expression. This is possibly her expressing a crush on Ted, as they are revealed to have gotten married later on in the series. * Dorothy and Ted have a taco night every week. * Dorothy appears to be friends with Willie, as she is seen in the episode The Really Really Big Lie, sitting with him, fearfully telling him a rumor she heard about the Mega Gecko. They also were often seen standing together in some episodes. * Dorothy is the first lemur ever to be saved by King Julien. * Dorothy has the shortest fur in the show, making her look a bit smaller than a lot of the characters, and making her neck more noticeable. * Out of all the female lemurs, Dorothy has the thickest--and darkest eyebrows. * Dorothy has the highest voice out of all the females, and she speaks with a Minnesotan accent. * Her name is "Dorotka" in the Polish version of All Hail King Julien. * She tends to sleepwalk and panic if she's woken up. Quotes * I can't believe we got duped by that Banana Guy Mike. (Empty is the Head) * I heard the Mega-Gecko ate all the animals in Africa, then swam to Madagascar for dessert. (The Really Really Big Lie) * Give your nuts for victory! (The Really Really Big Lie) * Is everything okay Clover? (Diapers are the New Black) * Please don't look at me! I'm hideous! (Diapers are the New Black) * We are just pleased as punch to be planning the big royal wedding. (Crimson and Clover) * Sweetie, you're in the circle of trust here! You're safe as long as you don't break the circle! (Daddy Julien) * I didn't get one! (Diapers are the New Black) * Willie, I'll give you $600 for that mango! (Gimme, Gimme, Gimme: The Game) * Ted, I can't sleep with him staring at me like that. (Gimme, Gimme, Gimme: The Game) * Isn't anyone going to help that poor lemur? (Get Off My Lawn) Category:Lemur characters Category:Females Category:Female Lemurs Category:Mongoose Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Secondary Lemurs